


How Much...

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p>
<p>Answering Questions...</p>
<p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much...

"I never knew how much I loved your Daddy until I saw how much he loved you..."

Katie's words are soft, an honest answer to a question from both Anton, now seventeen, and Darcey, now sixteen. 

"Why?"

That was Darcey. 

"Because he loves you both so very much..."

"I do... and I love their mother even more."

John is smiling as he leans to kiss Katie softly, aware of Anton's slight nose-wrinkle of disgust and Darcey's slightly soft 'Awww'. 

"Real cute..."

Anton mutters, moving out of the room, soon followed by Darcey, who is smiling. 

"He's going to never want to get married now..."

"She will..."

"Yeah... our little romantic."

"As long as she finds the right person..."


End file.
